hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Gay Purr-ee II: The New City Trailer (2002) (DeviantArt stuff)
Gay Purr-ee II: The New City (2002) Trailer Transcript: (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo (2001) appears) (Calm orchestral music plays) (Golden words appears in a black background) 40 YEARS AGO Announcer: (reading) (Clip of Gay Purr-ee (1962) shows Mewsette is flying in the dreams) (Golden words appears in a black background) A BEAUTIFUL WHITE CAT WHO LIVES IN PARIS TO MEET A MOUSE-CATCHING CAT Announcer: (reading) (Clip of Gay Purr-ee (1962) shows Mewsette and Jaune Tom are hanging out in the horse carriage) Jaune Tom: I love you, Mewsette. Mewsette: I love you too, Jaune Tom. (Black background appears with golden words) NOW, THEIR DAUGHTER WAS BORN IN PARIS Announcer: (reading) (Clip of Gay Purr-ee II: The New City (2002)) (Claire appears with Robespierre) Claire: You know what, sometimes I could pretend. (Robespierre puts his hand next to his ear) Claire: I have friends. Robespierre: (surprises) What?! (faints) (Claire dashes away while Robespierre dodges) (Gay Purr-ee II: The New City title card appears) Announcer: (reading the title) (Clip of Mewsette and Jaune Tom are seeing Claire in her bed) Announcer: The story is about Mewsette and Jaune Tom are having a daughter named Claire. (Clip of Claire is purring with Mewsette and Jaune Tom's owners) Announcer: She is a young cat of the family, who wants to be a dreamer. (Clip of Mewsette talking to Jaune Tom) Mewsette: This is our new family life. (Clip of Claire is riding in the horse carriage with Robespierre) Mewsette: (voiceover) Claire, you have to grow up to be a beautiful cat just like me. (Clip of Claire chasing a mouse with Robespierre) Announcer: So, Claire and Jaune Tom's old friend Robespierre are going to a new city called Bordeaux as their unforgettable adventure. (Clip of Mewsette and Jaune Tom are jumping out of their house) Mewsette: Let's go find our daughter! Jaune Tom: Meow! (Orchestral adventure plays) (Clip of Meowrice appears from the trash can) (Clip of Meowrice moving his hands next to the steaming sewer) Announcer: But, Mewsette's old enemy arrives in Bordeaux as his revenge before Claire rescues her family and friends. (Clip of Claire feels scared) Claire: What's happening? (Clip of Mewsette looking at the old box) Mewsette: Claire?! (Clip of Meowrice standing in the alley) Meowrice: (evil laughing) (Clip of Jaune Tom pounces at Claire) Jaune Tom: Gotcha! Claire: Father! (Robespierre appears next to Jaune Tom) Robespierre: Yay! You did it. (Clip of the dancing cats) Announcer: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents. (Clip of Claire catching the mice) Announcer: An all-new. (Clip of Claire dancing with the basset hound) Announcer: Full-length. (Clip of Robespierre sliding on the stairs) Announcer: Animated feature. (Clip of Mewsette and Jaune Tom snuggling with Claire) Announcer: Featuring the voice of Jodi Benson as Mewsette. (Clip of Mewsette hugs Claire) Mewsette: That's my girl. (Clip of Claire walking with Robespierre in Bordeaux) Claire: I know my parents want me to find a new gift. (Clip of Claire showing Meowrice a new bell) Claire: (voiceover) But, nobody sees me after finding it from the other cats. (Gay Purr-ee II: The New City title card appears) Announcer: (reading the title) (Words appear under the film's logo) Announcer: Premiering only on video and DVD. (Clip of Robespierre doing a scared face) Robespierre: I don't believe it! (faints) (Music ends) (Golden release date appear in a black background) DECEMBER 17, 2002 (Release date fades out to black) (Trailer ends) Here's the transcript of the trailer of Gay Purr-ee II: The New City (2002). Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16 Characters © Warner Bros. Movie © Warner Bros. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925 Category:My art STUFF